The Time Trilogy: Harry and His Parents
by the-marauders-girl
Summary: The first installment of the Time Trilogy. Harry, Ron, and Hermione use a timeturner to go back in time and meet Harry's parents, as well as Sirius and Remus. They keep their true identies a secret, but will they be able to keep their secret to themselve
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Going Back**

"Hermione! Wait up!" Harry Pottercalled to one of his best friends, Hermione Granger.

"What is it Harry? I have to go to Arithmancy!" She called back, stopping momentarily.

"Well, I have Divination, so I'm not hurrying!" Harry retorted. Harry and Hermione weren't normal teenagers. They were wizards, attending their magical school, Hogwarts, along with their other best friend, Ron Weasley.

"Well…what do you want?" Hermione asked again, rather impatiently.

"Meet me and Ron in the Room of Requirement after Artihmancy."

"Is that all! That's not important!"

"Yes it is! See you there, okay! Bye! Have fun!" Harry called after her, who waved and ran around the corner. He knew she would, she loved school and reading, and she was very good at both.

After their last classes, the three friends met in the Room of Requirement. This time, it was a cozy, welcoming room, with three cushiony armchairs, a blazing fire, a large table, three wooden chairs around it, and three bookcases, full of reference books. The room turned into this almost every time the trio went there. Ron had headed over to an armchair, but Harry snapped, "No! Over here!" Reluctantly, Ron headed over towards his two friends. Harry then said to the room, "I need the thing I have been hiding in here."

A minuscule gold hour glass on a long chain fell onto the table behind him.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, "Where'd you get it? I thought we broke all of them last year in the Department of Mysteries!"

"Isn't that one of these turney-time thingys?" Ron asked puzzled.

"Yes. It's a time-turner, Ron. When the shelf fell down last year, on fell into my pocket. I didn't find it until our first day," Harry explained, "Now, I've programmed it, and I was wondering if…if you guys would want to come with me to meet my parents, when they were my age." Ron and Hermione looked stunned. "I'll understand if you don't want to, but, don't stop me. This is something I need to do."

"Not come with you? We're – at least I'm not crazy mate!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione looked uneasy, but the said, "Of course I'll go with you. Your mother, well, I guess we'll have to call her Lily now, probably has some awesome spells I won't know!"

Ron muttered, "Yeah right!" Then said, his face filled with glee, "I have to see what your dad, er, James, Sirius, and Prof – I mean Remus did to  
Snape!"

"Yeah, the only downside is, we'll have to see that murdering, traitorous, scumbag, rat! We can't warn them, can't we Hermione?" Harry asked longingly.

"Sorry Harry, as much as I want to, but no. When will we leave?" She answered.

"I was thinking now, but, we'll need to pack our trunks first, I guess," Harry answered her back.

"Great! Let's come back here in an hour, then we'll leave," Ron said. He was obviously excited.

"Yes, let's. But, shrink your trunks to come here, and, DON'T tell anyone where we're going. Got it?" Hermione warned

"Okay!" Harry and Ron said, before the three of them sprinted out of the room to Gryffindor Tower. Within half an hour, Harry and Ron were back in the Room of Requirement, but they had to wait another fifteen minutes for Hermione.

"Before e go, we should make up our story. Harry, you need a new last name, as well as a new hair-do. Ron, you'll need a new last name, but I'll be fine. Let's see, Ron…Wetchel," Ron grimaced, "And…Harry Poshé. Yes, that should do," Hermione said, then gave Harry blonde hair, but couldn't make it look any neater.

"Whatever Hermione! It's not a big deal! Something more important is, what school did we come from?" Harry said.

"Cocamaha (co-cam-a-ha)," Ron said at once. Harry looked at him confused, Hermione, on the other hand, looked quite impressed. Ron continued, "It's in Peru. Bill had a pen-pal from there once."

"I see," Harry said, "Well, let's go!" He took the time-turner, put it around his, Ron's, and Hermione's necks, then tapped it with his wand twice. They all close their eyes, not wanting to see what was happening around them. When they came to a stop, they were still in the Room of Requirement, but it was different. It was like the dungeons at Hogwarts, with different ingredients on shelves along the walls. In the center sat a cauldron, and three boys east around it. One had light brown hair and chocolate eyes. He was pale and looking very tired. It was a younger Remus Lupin. He was talking quietly to the boy beside him. There was no mistaking the graceful black hair, and warm grey eyes of Sirius Black. Harry felt a jolt of energy rush through him when he saw his now-dead godfather, but it was nothing compared to the rush when he saw the last boy. He had very messy black hair, and although this was all Harry could see of him, he recognized it as his own. It was Harry's dad, James Potter.

The boys had obviously not realized Harry, Ron, and Hermione's arrival, so Harry walked up behind them, looked at what they were making. He recognized the bubbly green potion at once.

"Illegal Polyjuice potion, I assume?" He asked, making all three boys jump up, and point their wands at him. Harry's Quidditch reflexes helped him, and he grabbed his wand out immediately, Ron and Hermione taking his lead right behind him.. Harry nodded, then the three of them jumped into battle, Hermione with Remus, Ron with Sirius, Harry with James.

Ron and Sirius were out of the battles first. Ron had successfully mad Sirius dance, but Sirius hit Ron with a Cheering Charm, which Ron was very weak to. They ended in a draw, Sirius on the ground, his legs moving around madly, Ron also on the ground, laughing hysterically.

Hermione and Remus both stopped, then went to help their friends, performing the counter-jinxes. When Sirius had control of his legs, and Ron calmed down, though he still had a huge grin on his face, the four sat on the side and watch Harry and James duel.

Both boys were extremely good duelers ducking each other's curses, and shooting ones back at each other. Finally, James sent off a stunning spell. It looked so powerful, it could break through a Shield Charm, so Harry sent off the best body guard he knew.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He yelled. A silver stag erupted from his wand and pushed James' stunner right back at him. Sirius and Remus stared from Harry, to the silver stag he was now petting, to James, lying on the ground from his own stunner. Ron and Hermione smirked, and Harry had a very triumphant grin on his face.

"My god!" Whispered Remus.

"Holy Cow!" Sirius shouted, "How could you? You took out our best dueler! The best in the school!"

"Well, I'm guessing he won't be any longer," Harry said simply, not wanting attention.

"Was that a Patronus?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, it was," Harry said, rather sheepishly.

"IS that the first one you've ever made?"

"No."

"How long have you been doing them?"

"A while." Harry felt really weird telling the person who showed him how to do this, how long he had been doing it.

"Oh Harry! Don't be so modest!" Ron retorted.

"Shut up Ron! I don't want anymore attention. I HATE IT! You of all people should know that, or have you forgotten the Triwizard Tournament?" Harry shot back.

"You had one?" Remus asked, sounding very interested.

"Where the heck are you from?" Sirius asked.

"Peru. I was in the Tournament in my fourth year. I didn't enter myself, the maniac disguised as my teacher entered me into it. He was working for the lunatic who's life's goal is to murder me, all because of some stupid prophecy. And, we might as well add this in, just to make my life even more attention, I have been doing a bloody Patronus since my third year! Are you happy now?" Harry yelled, then ran out of the room, tears welling in his eyes.

Harry ran out of the room, not paying any attention to where he was going. He crashed into a pretty red-headed girl, with stunning emerald eyes. His eyes. It was his mother, Lily Evans.

"God Potter! I can't believe this is your newest attempt to ask me out! It's so feeble!" She burst out, thinking it was James.

"I'm not James. I'm Harry, Harry Pot – Harry Poshé. I'm new. But, you don't have to worry, I thought James was – well, never mind," Harry reassured her.

Lily saw the tears in his eyes, and gently asked, "So you want to talk?"

"Could we?" He asked and Lily nodded. "Come in here," He said, gesturing to an empty classroom. The two of them entered, and Harry just started talking. He told her all about his life.

"And," He finished miserably, "I have just found out that I am prophesized to either have my life end in, or include murder, along with the darkest wizard of the age, Lord Voldemort."

Lily flinched at the sound of the name. Voldemort had just begun his reign of terror, killing muggles, muggle-borns, half-bloods and blood traitors, left right and center. Everybody feared him. Yet, this boy, who couldn't have been older than her, was supposed to defeat him.

"Say the name. Please," Harry begged her, "For me, those who died. A wise wizard one told me, fear of the name, just increases fear of the thing itself," Lily just nodded, "Please, please say it, right now. It's really important."

"Lily nodded again and then whispered, "V-Volde-Voldemort."

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully, "Now, will you always use it?"

"Yes. Yes, I will," Lily told him defiantly. Some name wasn't going to scare her.

"Thanks," Harry said again, "For everything. Now, I have to go and find my friends I came with. We have to go and see Professor Dumbledore, get sorted, you know. But, I'll see you later. You are a lovely girl and great friend, Lily Evans."

Harry left, and headed back to the Room of Requirement. Ron and Hermione were still there, along with James, Sirius, and Remus. "Guys, we have to go and see the headmaster. Let's go," Harry said, not even acknowledging the fact the three Marauders were there.

"Oh! I'll show you the way!" James said.

Harry had to accept, or admit he was from the future.

James took them to Dumbledore's office. Harry had been here many times before, but not mentioning it. They walked in to find Professor Dumbledore seated at his desk. Ron quickly told James thinks, and to leave. Sure, James had left the room, but Harry had a funny feeling. He cast a silencing charm on the room, so James wouldn't hear them. The trio told Dumbledore their story.

"I see. That's very advanced magic, set time-travel. Now, what house, or houses are you in, in the future I mean," Dumbledore asked.

"Gryffendor!" The trio said in unison.

"Well then, I would suggest going up to your dormitories, dropping you things off, then meeting me just outside the Great Hall five minutes before supper. The password is 'Bubotuber Pus.' Off you go!" He dismissed them.

They walked out of the office, to find a very excited James. "Well, I suppose you were sorted. What houses are you in?"

"Gryffendor," Harry said dully.

"Us too! That is me, Sirius, Remus and Peter, he's our other friend. He's in the Hospital Wing right now. Potions accident."

"Good!"

"What? You know what, I'm not even going to ask."

"It's probably better that way. Now, take us up to Gryffendor Tower, we have to meet with Dumbledore right before dinner. Let's go."

Ron and Hermione followed Harry and James, they couldn't tell who was leading. They arrived at the tower, James and Harry said the password together, and the four of them entered. James said, "Okay, let me just find somebody to take you to the girl's dormitory, Hermione, thin I'll take Harry and Ron up to ours. Hmmm…of course, Evans!" Lily looked up, saw it was James, then went right back to work. James groaned, "God, she won't even talk to me now!"

Harry walked over to Lily, sat down beside her, and began talking to her. James glared at him, full of envy, then, to his great surprise, saw Lily stand up and walk over to him, Ron, and Hermione. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans," She introduced herself to Ron and Hermione, "I'll take you up to your dormitory. What year are you in?"

"I'm Hermione Granger. I'm in sixth year," Hermione said.

"Oh, me too! And what about you, Harry and – I'm sorry, I don't know your name yet."

"Ron Wetchel," Ron introduced himself.

"We're in sixth year too," Harry supplied.

"Well, let's go, we have to meet with Dumbledore soon," Hermione said.

"Okay, meet you guys here in five minutes," Harry said as Hermione and Lily left. "James! Let's go!" He exclaimed, because James was staring at Lily.

"Let's go!" James cried, and walked off to the boy's dormitories, Harry and Ron in his wake.

"Okay, I'll introduce you to the school, then you can go and sit with whomever you'd like, at the Gryffendor Table," Dumbledore told Harry, Ron and Hermione. The four of them entered the Great Hall. "Could I please have your attention!" Dumbledore called out to the students, "We have three exchange students joining us from Peru for the next three weeks. May I introduce Mr. Harry Poshé, Mr. Ronald Wetchel, and Miss Hermione Granger. Now, I would ask you all t make them feel welcome, and help hem in any way needed. Thank-you!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked over to the Gryffendor Table, and sat across form the Marauders, next to Lily.

"So, you're only staying for three weeks? That's too bad," Lily said.

"Yeff!" Ron called through his mouthful of food.

"I see he's just like Sirius here, talking with your mouthful is an international thing!" James said, laughing with Harry; Hermione, Remus, and Lily looked disgusted.

"Yeah, that's for sure!" Harry said. Ron and Sirius went red.

"Well, I'm off to bed! It's been a long day!" Hermione said, "Are you guys coming?"

Harry, Remus, and Lily stood up. "See you later!" Harry and Remus said to the other three, and they left with the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Full Moon**

After a week with the Marauders and Lily, Hermione saw exactly where Harry's traits came from. He was kind, caring, and compassionate from Lily, as well as his anger and sorrow. From James, he received his determination and Quidditch skills. He had his appetite from James and Sirius, lack of caring for rules and need for mischievous manner from James, Sirius, and Remus, and his intelligence from all four of them. It made Harry, Harry, and very unique. This also made Hermione wonder what these people (especially Lily and James) would think of Harry, if they'd seen him grow up and now in his sixteenth year.

Hermione also saw how Harry reacted with these people when he was with him, the people he inherited his traits from. He was delighted to get to know his mother and father, as well as Sirius and Remus better. Peter still wasn't out of the Hospital Wing, but Hermione suspected this was a good thing, because Harry would have tried to do something drastic, which would put him right back in there.

"Uh guys—" Remus said at lunch, "I'm – er – going to be gone tonight, my mother isn't feeling good at all, she's very sick, and I've been given permission to see her tonight."

"Okay," Lily said. Harry looked at his two friends from the future, neither of them realizing Remus was lying. Harry knew that tonight was the full moon, and Remus would be going to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade to transform into a werewolf. Harry hadn't told anyone, but he planned to be here on the full moon, because he had been working on his own animagi transformation, so he could go with James and Sirius that night. Nobody knew that he had been doing this.

That night, James and Sirius left about ten minutes after Remus. They claimed they were going to visit Peter in the Hospital Wing, but Harry knew better. He went up to bed, making up his own excuse he was tired, but only went to get his invisibility cloak and his Marauder's Map. He then followed the map to where James and Sirius were, transforming on the grounds. Just around the corner, Harry transformed as well. He turned into a chocolate brown elk. Not a stag like James, but an elk, to show they were the same, but still different. He followed them, then caught up to them. With their animal senses, they would tell he was animagi, then welcomes him to the group. They started to walk towards the Whomping Willow to get Remus.

Lily and Hermione went up to their dormitory soon after. While Hermione was brushing her teeth, Lily looked out the window. The full moon was beautiful, as always. Her eyes strayed towards the ground. There, she saw a stag, an elk, and a bear-like dog.

"Hermione! I'm going! I need to check something out on the grounds! I'll be back soon!" She called. She walked down to the Common Room, curious of what she was going to find. Lily was a little scared, but she just laughed her fears away, "Come on Lily, I need to find this. It'll be okay, what could hurt me?" And she kept walking along towards the forest.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Harry were exploring. They exited the forest, when Remus ran to the left. Harry could feel something was wrong, using his new animal instincts, and ran to catch up, motioning for James and Sirius to follow.

Harry was right; Remus was heading towards a human outline. James and Sirius obviously saw them as well. They tackled Remus, but were having problems. Harry ran ahead, and saw, to his horror, Lily. She screamed, and was white and frozen. She'd seen Remus heading towards her. Harry bent down for her to jump up onto his back, but she was too petrified. He pushed her out of the way with his head, and she ran up to the castle. Harry went back to help James and Sirius. Together, the three of them managed to get him back to the Shrieking Shack, through the passage under the Whomping Willow. The three animals, though full of cuts and bruises, trotted up to the castle, happy they had lots of fun that night. Around the corner, James and Sirius turned back. James said to Harry, "Now you know who we are, let us see you!" Harry turned back to a human, grinning.

"Harry! We never would have guessed!" Sirius said, clapping him on the back.

Harry asked, acting hesitant, but already knowing the answer, "That was great! But, was the werewolf Remus?"

Sirius' face turned to stone, James solemnly nodded.

The three boys walked back to the castle's doors in silence. Just outside the doors, Sirius asked, "How did you figure us out Harry?"

"Well, it's hard to explain, but let me put it this way, I just used logical reasoning," Harry lied.

"Whatever, let's go in, it's cold out here!" James said, pushing the matter aside.

"I forgot my cloak! You guys go on without me. I'll be up soon," Harry said, and went to get his things.

When Harry entered the Common Room, he wished he hadn't. Lily, still white, was glaring at him, as well as Hermione. James and Sirius looked scared, as they received Hermione and Lily's death stares too.

"Would you please explain why you three were out at three in the morning! And where's Remus?" Lily yelled at Harry, James, and Remus.

"And don't give us any of that crap about visiting Peter!" Hermione yelled, just as loudly, "Madam Pomfrey doesn't let anyone in after eight, and Harry positively hates him!"

"I know where they were, but not why Harry was with them," Ron said calmly.

"What?" Harry, James, and Sirius asked, while Lily and Hermione asked, "Where?"

"Look at the moon," Ron said simply.

Comprehension dawned on Hermione's face, while Lily looked even more confused, not to mention angrier, "I know it's full, I love the full moon, it's so beautiful. But Ron, you are sounding like the dang centaurs! And," She gasped, "Why are your robes ripped up and you're all bloody?"

Hermione leapt up. "Oh my god, Harry, are you all right? You didn't…he didn't…" She trailed off looking frightened, and tears falling down her face.

"No, he didn't, or Remus didn't," James said. He began to sound angry, "How did you figure it out, all of you? Did he tell you? If he did, I'll pound him so hard, he'll wish it was full moon, so he could escape me. He never told us, we had to figure it out on our own! The boldly traitor!"

"Whoa James!" Harry said, "Stop making up how you are going to murder Remus. He didn't tell us, he doesn't even know we know. Dumbledore told us, because we'd be here during full moon, so we'd be at the ready, and not go look for him."

"I see," Grumbled James, not fully believing him.

"Know what?" Lily yelled. She was angry for them not telling her something, yet talking about it right in front of them.

"I'm so sorry Lily, but we can't tell you. Only Remus has that right," Hermione said, "We'll talk to him tomorrow."

"SO, anyway, how did you do it Harry? Not to be rude, but you aren't the best at Transfiguration. And when did you do it? And how did you know it was us? An where to go?" 

Sirius asked, sounding excited.

Ron was now excited. He had figured out what Harry was doing. He began his interrogation, "He didn't, did he? Are you really, Harry? What kind? Can you help me become one too?"

"What?" Screamed Lily. She was starting to become really ticked off about them keeping her in the dark.

Ron, Hermione (who had figured it out after the Transfiguration clue; after all, she is the smartest witch of the year), James, and Sirius all answered in unison, "An animagus."

Lily screamed, then fainted. James and Sirius lifted her up from the floor and laid her on the couch.

Harry began to answer all of Sirius' and Ron's questions, "I worked on it all summer. I used a potion, so I technically wasn't doing magic. Don't worry Sirius, I know I'm not the best at Transfiguration, and I'm not offended. I am an elk, and yes Ron, I'll help you become one, you too Hermione, if you want to," Now, Harry had to lie, "I saw you transform and curious, I followed you."

"What!" Screeched Lily. She woke up, and had obviously heard the last bit. "You two are unregistered animaguses too! Oh my god! I need to go to bed!"

"I'll come with you," Hermione said, and they left.

"We probably should head up too," James said, and the four remaining boys all went up to bed.

Just as Harry was about to close the curtains around his bed, James came up and sat beside him. "You are a terrible liar," He growled, "I don't know how you know about Remus, or me, or Sirius, but I will find our!"

Harry believed James. He knew about the Potter determination, he had heard about his father's from Sirius and Remus, as well as inheriting his own batch himself.

The next morning, James and Sirius pulled Remus away from the Gryffendor Table, as soon as they saw him when they entered the Great Hall the next morning. Harry, by instinct of course, followed them and took out an Extendible Ear, one of Fred and George's inventions. Using the Extendable Ear, he listened to the boys' conversation.

Sirius said, "Moony, somehow, Harry, Ron, and Hermione know about you and us. Harry was out there with us last night, as an animagus elk. When he came back, from the conversation we had, Lily's curious, and we think you need to tell her the truth. It's Lily, she won't turn away from you, she cares about everyone and everything too much. Even if she hates them."

"Yeah, I probably should. What did Harry, Ron, and Hermione say to already knowing about me?" Remus asked.

"They just said –" Sirius started, but was cut off by James.

:I don't trust them, especially Harry. It is just so…I don't know, creepy. I think we should be careful around them, and maybe hit the books," James said.

Sirius groaned, but Remus said, "Yeah, it is a bit strange, we have to admit that. I'm with you James."

"Fine! I'll help!" Sirius said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Secrets Revealed**

"Well, I had absolutely no luck!" Remus told James and Sirius Thursday night. While they were in detention, Remus was in the library; checking books for any hint of where Harry, Ron, and Hermione came from.

"What do you mean? Are you trying to tell us that they lied about what school they were from?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. And I have no clue why either."

"Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this!" James said, "I have a plan."

"Oh no! I'm scared now!" Remus said, and Sirius agreed.

"You guys don't trust me? How rude! Let me explain it to you now, and it will take place late tonight. Hermione is always making Harry and Ron do their homework until late. They'll be there, we won't have to worry about that!" James whispered, and continued to explain his plan to the other two.

"Now, you guys finish that essay. I'm going upstairs to get my book, I'll be right back," Hermione told Harry and Ron that night. 'Now's the time,' James thought and shared significant glances with Sirius and Remus. At the same time, the three of them strode over to Harry and Ron. Casually, James asked, "So, what's it like over in Peru? We haven't heard anything about it! What's the scenery like? Classes? Teachers? Homework?"

Harry had heard too much form Sirius and Remus about his father, to know that he was trying to get Harry, Ron, and Hermione's true identities. He flatly answered, "It's all okay."

"What would our dear Hermione say if she heard you answer questions like that?"

"Sod off James. I'm trying to finish this!" Harry growled. It mad James, Sirius and Remus flinch. They had never heard Harry talk like that. Ron, on the other hand, knew Harry was either on the verge of breaking-down or blowing-up. He warned, "Leave him!"

"No. We want to know about Peru!" Sirius said firmly.

"Leave him!" Ron warned again.

"No Ron. We'd like to hear Harry tell us about living and going to school in Peru," Remus said, calmest of them all.

"I'm warning you! Just. Drop. It."

"No!" James yelled, "Harry, tell us all about Peru!"

Harry snapped. He shoved his things into his bag and stormed off to their dormitory. He slammed the door behind him. Hermione emerged, a look of fury on her face. After glaring at them she ran up after Harry.

"Oh my god! Can't you guys take a hint? Are you so thick that you couldn't figure out he didn't want to talk to you?" Ron was yelling at the three boys, "I have known, and been best friends with Harry since our first day of our first year! He has looked up to you," He pointed at James, "His whole life, even though he hasn't seen you since he was one bloody year old. You are his darn idol, then you do that to him! How could you? And you two!" He turned to Sirius and Remus, who both cringed, "He's known you both since third year! Remus! He looks up to you as if you were his father! Sirius! You were his other replacement father, of course, once he figured out you weren't a lunatic out to kill him! Then, you had to leave him! You know, he's blaming himself. He won't talk to anyone about it! You guys are such IDIOTS!" Ron ran off to their dormitory to comfort his friend, leaving James, Sirius, and Remus petrified.

Once Ron reached the dormitory, he realized what he had just done. Now, they were going to have to tell the truth. He entered, and Hermione said, "Oh Ron, what were you shouting about? We couldn't hear your words."

"I am an idiot."

"What? No you're not!"

"Yes I am. They probably figured us out by now. I tried to be discreet, but my anger took control."

"Oh Ron, don't worry, they would have probably figured it out anyway. I think we should change you back, it'll make our story more believable. Finite incantartum!" Harry's blonde hair turned back to black, just as James, Sirius and Remus entered the room. James sat on his bed, staring at the resemblance between him and Harry. Sirius and Remus were gawking at him too. James spoke first, very calmly, "Look, first of all, sorry. We shouldn't have meddled, but, what Ron said to us, could you please explain? And, why do you look exactly like me Harry? Everything is the same, except for these eyes, our eyes are different."

"That is what he normally look like. This is Ron Weasley and…Harry Potter." The three boys were expecting something strange, but not this. Hermione continued, "We are from the future. We go to Hogwarts as well, but we are twenty years ahead of you."

"Why do we have the same last name?" James asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Harry spoke first, "Hermione, I'm sorry, but I have to say this. You are my father, James. You will be dead in four years, when I am one year old. My mom dies as well, but I get to bring the Dark Lord, Voldemort to his downfall. That's why I have this scar. On Dumbledore's orders, I'll go to live with my mom's sister, her husband and son. There, I get to sleep in a cupboard, learn to cook when I'm six, am forbidden to ask questions about my dead parents and get treated worse than a dung beetle. When I'm eleven, about a thousand Hogwarts letters are sent to me, but my aunt and uncle won't let me read any of them. Finally, Hagrid has to come and pick me up and introduce me to the magical world, which I have never heard of before. At the end of my first year, I face Voldemort again. This time, I have to save the Elixar of Life from him, and end up the reason my Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher dies. And I still don't feel any pity, because he let Voldemort camp out on the back of his head! Another summer goes by, and I'm treated a little better, only because they don't know I'm allowed to do magic outside of school. Of course, there was the minor drawback of having to pretend I don't even exist on my birthday, and I was given two pieces of bread and two glasses of water for the next three days.

"The Chamber of Secrets is opened up this year. People are being petrified left, right, and center, and who is the student's main suspect, me! I'm accused as being the Heir of Slythein! We figure it out, and head down to the chamber. I face a giant basilisk, and almost get killed by it, and my future enemy," Harry paused, looking at the stunned look on James, Sirius, and Remus' faces.

"Now, in third year," Harry continued, "I met one of my dad's best friends, Remus Lupin. He taught me how to conjure a patronus, as dementors were swarming everywhere, trying to look for the convict who escaped after twelve years in Azkaban. That was none other than Sirius Black, my dad's other best friend," At this, Sirius went white, and James and Remus were staring at Harry with disbelief.

"It was rumored that Sirius was out to get me, to finish off the rest of the Potters. Apparently, it was you who sold them off to Voldemort."

"Never," Sirius croaked.

"Don't worry, it wasn't you. It was –" Harry stopped at Hermione's death glare. This would change his whole future, "Somebody else. That night, I found out you were a werewolf and animagus, as well as fought off about a hundred dementors and saved Sirius from the kiss, with the help of a time-turner and a hippogriff we saved from execution. Now, summer before fourth year, I was at the Quidditch World Cup, where Death Eaters started attacking muggles and one sent up the Dark Mark, which we were found under it. Enter fourth year, I got entered into the Triwizard Tournament, and made it. In the tournament, I fought a dragon, merpeople, and a bunch of foul creatures in a maze. The cup, which turned out to be a port-key, and took me and the other Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory, to a graveyard. There, I saw Voldemort being reborn, dueled with him, after watching him murder Cedric. I got out, but barely. When I get back to school, I find out that my Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher planned the whole thing, and was disguising himself with the Polyjuice Potion. Right before my fifth year, I stop two dementors kissing me and my cousin. I almost get expelled, and as soon as I get to school, I want to leave, because the Daily Prophet portrayed me as a raving, attention-seeking, lunatic. My Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher wouldn't let us do magic, and it was our O.W.L. year too. In detention, she made me write lines, using my own blood." He showed them his hand, with the words 'I will not tell lies' scarred on it. He heard everyone gasp, including Ron and Hermione, who didn't know the mark was still there.

He continued, "So, we started an illegal Defence Against the Dark Arts group, learning what we weren't in class. I was the teacher. It was great, until we were discovered, and Dumbledore sacrificed himself to keep me here. Then, in a pensive, I see you guys be mean to Snape, right after your Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. Does that ring any bells?"

"I had forgotten that!" Sirius said, grinning evilly, and rubbing his hands together, while James was laughing. Ron and Hermione looked interested, he hadn't told them about this.

"Trust me, it didn't look good from where I was standing! From that, I had gotten the wrong idea about my father, everybody had always told me how people admired you and looked up to you, but I saw that and thought you were a horrible person. Sirius and Remus, you guys helped me straighten that out. So, at the end of the year, me, Ron and Hermione, along with three of our friends went to the Department of Mysteries, under false pretences. There, because of me, you died Sirius. Then, as if I wasn't miserable enough, I find out that I am prophesied to either kill, or be killed by Voldemort," he heard the four other boys gasp again, and Hermione sob.

"Now, do you want to know some of the good things about my life? Well, I have many awesome friends; two best friends, who have always treated me like some normal kid, even through all of my burdens, and always helped me whenever I've needed it. I've had the honor to meet my father's best friends, who, along with many others, have told me about my wonderful and amazing parents, James and Lily Pot – oh no!" He had just told James who he was going to marry!

"Evans?" James whispered hopefully, and Harry nodded, figuring he'd be best not to lie anymore. To his horror, the door creaked open and Lily was standing in the doorway. She whispered, "Is it – is it true?" Harry nodded again and Lily burst into tears and hugged him, "Oh my god! Harry! You're my — my —" But Lily couldn't bring herself to say the word son.

She turned to James and hugged him as well, "Oh James! I'm so sorry! Oh my god, this is so unbelievable!" Everybody stared at Lily, shocked at her sudden change of heart.

"We have to see Dumbledore. Now," Hermione suddenly said very seriously.

"Why? We're not leaving, are we?" Ron said. He didn't want to leave, because this was the happiest he'd ever seen his best friend. He remembered their first year, when Harry looked into the Mirror of Esired. Harry saw himself surrounded by his family, and Ron was overjoyed to see his friend's heart desire finally come true.

"Because," Hermione said irritably, "We just told them their future! We have to see what he thinks we should do!"

"Yes," Harry said, and the seven teenagers ran to Dumbledore's office.

"Well, well, well," Dumbledore said, watching the seven teenagers burst into his office, all panting for breath. "What did I do to get this visit?"

"Ummm…Professor," Hermione said timidly, "Well, it accidentally slipped that Lily and James are Harry's…er, Harry's…" It seemed that she couldn't say that these two people, who she became really good friends with, were actually her best friend's parents. Dumbledore had understood, because eh nodded his head, then went deep into thought. He began to mutter suggestions to himself, not aware the seven others in his office could hear him. They tried not to interrupt him, but the four from the past couldn't help themselves, and exclaimed, "NO!" When Dumbledore mutter "Modify their memories?"

"Well," Dumbledore said to them, "You obviously don't want to forget these – memorial weeks. Well, if you didn't say anything too influential, we can let this go, but you three need to go home tomorrow. We'll say something urgent came up in Peru, and you need to leave after breakfast. Then, I will allow all seven of you to come here, and say your good-byes."

"Erm – Professor," Hermione said, "I have used a time turner before, and I would spend the hour twice, but will it take us back to where we left from, or the time it would be now, three weeks later? When we arrive back in the future, I mean."

"I believe it would take you to where it would be now, three weeks later. As my future self would know where you'd be, I'm sure I'll be able to make up an excuse. For now, I would like you all to go to your dormitories and pack. Good night! See you in the morning!" Dumbledore told his present and future students, and ushered them out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Good-byes and Leaving**

"Harry, Ron," James said the morning the trio was leaving, "We think you guys should come to the Hospital Wing before breakfast, and meet Peter. You'll like him, I'm sure."

Ron looked at Harry apprehensively. Harry, for some strange reason was grinning. "I think I'd love to meet him. Let's go get Lily and Hermione, see Peter, eat breakfast and – leave."

Ron was gawking at Harry. For some strange reason, Harry wanted to meet the person who would betray his parents. Then, a horrible thought came to Ron's mind. What if Harry were to hurt Peter. Now that would take a long time to explain. He ran out of his room, and up to Hermione's. He had to drag himself up the stairs, using the railing, as the stairs turned into a slide. He burst into the Girl's Sixth Year Dormitory, not realizing there might be girls changing. To his relief, only Lily and Hermione were in there, shrinking Hermione's trunk to fit inside her pocket. He could see something bulging out of the front of her robes. The time-turner. "Hermione!" Ron panted, "Harry. Visit. Hospital. Wing. See. Peter" And he fell onto the floor, gasping for breath.

"No!" Hermione cried, "Are you sure?" Ron nodded his head.

"Why is Harry visiting Peter bad?" Lily asked interested.

"We can't tell you. It might ruin the future!" Hermione cried. Lily seemed fine with this answer.

Ron, Hermione, and Lily caught up to Harry, James, Sirius, and Remus outside the Hospital Wing door. Ron and Hermione pulled Harry aside, and Hermione frantically whispered, "Harry, don't be irrational. Think of the future!"

Harry just nodded and winked, then followed the boys into the Hospital Wing. Ron, Hermione, and Lily stayed out. It would be way too weird to be seeing the boy who would become his rat for Ron, Hermione didn't want to see Peter, the person who took all of the joy Harry had these past three weeks, away from the rest of his life, and Lily just didn't like Peter, he gave her the creeps and she felt as if she could never trust him.

Amazingly, the four boys came out, all happy. Harry had thankfully held his temper.

When they entered the Great Hall, almost everyone gasped. Bewildered, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus looked at James and Lily, who were holding hands, fingers interlocked. Whispers suddenly broke out all over the hall. "Lily Evans and James Potter? They hate each other!" A couple of girls were crying; almost all of the Slytherins scowling.

"Could I please have your attention!" Dumbledore called out to the Great Hall. "I'm very sorry to say that our three exchange students will be leaving after breakfast this morning. I speak on behalf of the whole school, students, teachers, and ghosts, that it was a privilege, honor and quite an adventure having you with us this year. Best of luck in the future!" The whole hall, except for the scowling Slytherins, applauded.

Up in Dumbledore's office, the teenagers were all saying their last good-byes. "Well Sirius, it was great getting to know you. I mean, well, you'll see me later on, and I will too, well actually, in my past, but anyway, this was so much fun! God, this is really weird!" Harry said to Sirius, who just nodded and they hugged each other.

He moved onto Remus, who said, Harry, it has been great getting to know you! Knowing me and Dumbledore, I'll be seeing you in twenty years of my life, right away for you, in this office, ready to talk about your adventure in time. And, could you tell me one last thing?" Harry nodded, "Was it really me who showed you how to produce a patronus?"

"Yes, it was you Remus. You are an awesome Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, best we've ever had! You are one of the best people I know, even if you are a werewolf…actually, you are better than most people I know. I don't know what I'd do with out you. You've been my comfort, and I've been yours. We've both lost James, Lily, and Sirius, but we still have each other. Remember that. After James and Lily die, and Sirius is in Azkaban, come to me, I'll be with the Dursleys, Little Whinging, Surrey. Just don't mention or do anything magic, I won't know about any of it yet, and the Dursleys might murder you! Well, until, really soon I guess, see you!" And he gave Remus a hug. Remus just said, "Until your third year."

He and Harry shared one last smile before Harry moved onto James and Lily. He ran up to them, gave them each a huge hug, tears welling up in his eyes. "Mom! Dad!" These words sounded so strange coming out of his own mouth. "I love you, and I'll miss you, like you'd never believe. You have always been a source of comfort, confidence, and joy t me. I won't ever be able to tell you that again, so, I need to say that, and this now. I love you so much, you'll never be able to be there fro me in person, but your spirits are always with me, and they will be forever."

He gave them each another huge hug; all three of them crying. Dumbledore called the trio over. They got all set up to travel back to their time. The last thing Harry heard was James saying, "Lily, we have a truly remarkable son, no doubt about that!" Then they both called to him, "Good-bye Harry! We love you!" And the trio was whisked off to the future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Back to the Future**

The trio landed onto the floor in Dumbledore's office with a thud. Harry opened his eyes to see Dumbledore and Remus smiling back at him, both looking much older than when he had just seen them moments ago.

"So, I'm sure the three of you had lots of fun with James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily, when they were your age!" Dumbledore said.

"Yes!" The trio said in unison. Then Harry asked, "You both knew all along! But, why didn't you stop us?"

"You know we can't mess with what time has in store for us, if you didn't go, we'd all have false memories," Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Could we be excused? I'm really tired!" Ron fake yawned, sensing Harry's discomfort.

"Of course! You've just gone through twenty years! Off with you all! Would you escort them Remus?"

"Of course Professor. Come with me you three," Remus said, ad he lead them off, and up to Gryffendor Tower.

Just as they reached the entrance to the Common Room, Remus asked, "Will you two go ahead? I need to talk to Harry." Ron and Hermione obediently left, and Remus spoke directly to Harry, looking him straight in the eye. "We, as in Lily, James, Sirius, and I, wrote you letters, to give to you when you returned I had possession of them all, as you hinted I was the only one alive." He handed Harry the letters.

"Thanks Rem – I mean Professor," Harry said.

"Oh Harry! Don't call me Professor! Call me Remus! I haven't taught you for three years, and you should have called me Remus for the past three weeks. You are probably used to it by now. Now, go to your dormitory and read those letters. Oh, and there are two from me. I wrote one just after I met you three years ago, as well as twenty. Bye, and if you need anyone to talk to, just owl or floo me from Dumbledore's office. He already knows and doesn't have a problem with it."

Harry ran through the Common Room and up to his dormitory, ignoring all of the 'Hello's and 'Welcome Back's he got. He even ignored Ron and Hermione in his dormitory. He jumped on his bed, pulled the curtains around him and cast a silencing charm around his bed. He opened the first letter and read.

_Harry,_

_I have had the best time with you these past three weeks. I can't wait to meet you when you're a baby and at school. This may seem short, but I'll write you another letter, not to worry._

_Bye, (At least for now)_

_Remus_

He read Remus' next letter.

_Hello Harry, (Again)_

_When I first saw you in the train compartment, (I was pretending to sleep), the first words that came into my head were not Lily saying, 'He looks exactly like you James!' When you were born, or you crying to James when you were one, 'I wan' Moony Daddy! Moony!' (James felt quite affronted that his son preferred me over you), but what you said to me so long ago, when you came back in time, when you were saying good-bye. I still here those words everyday, and cherish them with all of my heart._

_I want you to know that if you EVER need anything, come to me. I will always be there for James and Lily's son, practically my own. (When you were a baby.)_

_Don't worry, we'll be with each other soon enough!_

_Remus_

_P.S. In case you were wondering, I did come and see you while you were with the Dursleys. They weren't very happy!_

Harry grinned at the thought of Remus, a wizard in shabby robes, visiting the neat Dursleys, magic haters. He opened his next letter, and recognized Sirius' writing.

_Harry,_

_I hope you are a true little marauder, Prongs would be proud of his little Prongs Jr. It was a pleasure meeting you, and I can't wait to meet you when you are younger and I'm older (That doesn't make any sense!) I will cherish my time with you forever, and the time in the future as well. You are truly your father's and (sadly) mother's child._

_See you!_

_Padfoot_

Harry grinned again. He was Prongs Jr., but he never realized it, or thought about it that way. It sounded so weird, but so neat at the same time. He opened up the next letter. He didn't recognize the writing.

_Harry_

_I had such a fun time with you these last three weeks. When you said, (or yelled) that you were mine and James' son, I almost broke down crying, (Which I did later.), not only because I have to marry James, but to know I'll have a son one day. I have always wanted a son, and now I know what I want him to be like, just like you. (Which is lucky, since you are my son!)_

_I am so proud to have a son who, although the countless burdens, love and treats others greatly. Even though I have, and only will meet you as a baby and a sixteen year old. I know you will accomplish many great things in the rest of your life, and I am as proud as a mother can get._

_I'm sorry my sister and her family treated you with such little care and love. She treated me exactly the same, and will most likely hate my memory in peace as soon as you leave her life. Don't worry, even if you can't treat you blood relatives as family, you still have Ron, Hermione, Remus and all of the other important people in your life to be your real family, and remember, the spirits of James, Sirius, and myself. We all love you and will always be there for you until the end. Alive or dead. _

_Always know that James and I will be proud of you, our one and only son. We love you so much!_

_Love from,_

_Lily (A.K.A. Mom)_

_P.S. James and I are trying to make it work, seeing you won't be alive if we don't. He is changing, as well as me, so wish us luck! (Even if you already know the outcome!)_

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes when he read this. He flipped to the last letter, knowing who it was from.

_Harry_

_You are a remarkable sixteen-year-old, person, friend, and (to my best guess) son. I listened to you tell us about your life and I wanted to cry. (But not in front of Sirius!) Then, when you said I was you father, and married to Lily Evans, my heart leapt. Not only because I get to marry the girl I've had my eyes on since we first met, but I get to become a father. But not just a father, a father to an amazing person. My only dream now is that you defeat Lord Voldemort, and live happily ever after._

_I want you to always know that me, Lily, and Sirius will be in you heart, in your spirit, and Remus will always be around to guide you. (He's the best Marauder for the job, so I'm happy it's him!) Love him (If you already don't) and treat him (again, if you already don't) like a parent. I know him, he's the serious Marauder. (But of course, Sirius would say he was, because of the name. It's his favorite joke, but me and Remus just roll our eyes at this.) Anyway, because of his 'little furry problem' I know for a fact he won't have any kids of his own, but will consider mine as his. (He's always stealing from me.)_

_I love you like you'd never believe. I dream for your well-being, prosperity, and future, hopefully, it will get better._

_Love,_

_Dad or James, whatever you want to call me._

Harry was crying by now. He folded up the letters and hugged them close to his heart. As he let go, a smaller slip of paper fell out of the bundle. Curious, Harry picked it up and read it.

_In case of the unfortunate incident of my death, I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather and legal guardian, give all rightful guardianship of Harry Potter to Remus Lupin._

Harry let out a shriek of delight, rammed his curtains open, ran though his dormitory, through the common room, all of the way to Dumbledore's office, still ignoring everybody. He said the password, 'Pumpkin Pasties' and ran up the spiral staircase and burst through the office door. "Professor," He panted, not noticing the group of people assembled in the office. "Is. Remus. Still. Here?"

"Let me check," Dumbledore said, walking to a cupboard, opening it, looking inside and saying, "Yes. He's just crossing the Entrance Hall."

"Thanks," Harry said, and ran as fast as he could to the Entrance Hall.

Remus was just about to open the large front doors, when someone jumped on his back. Startled, he spun around, wand out, and ready to hex who ever was there. However, it was only Harry, with tears falling down his face, a huge grin on his lips. "What is it Harry?" He asked the boy.

Harry shoved the paper at Remus' chest and gasped, "Read it!"

Obediently, Remus did, tears filling up his eyes, a grin became bigger and more obvious with every word. When finished, he whispered, "Oh my god. Thank-you Sirius!" And gave Harry a fatherly hug.

Ron and Hermione walked around Hogwarts, looking for Harry, with the help of the Marauder's Map. They found him at the far end of the Entrance Hall with Remus, hugging each other with bone-crushing hugs, tears running down each of their faces, right over…grins?

"Oi! Harry!" Ron called, "Can I ask why the two of you are both crying, but grinning?"

Harry, so happy he was unable to speak, just took the note form Remus and handed it to his friends. They quickly read the note, then Hermione exclaimed, "Congratulations! This is so great! We have to go see Dumbledore!"

"Why Hermione?" Ron groaned.

"Because he needs to do all of the legal papers to make it authentic!"

Remus straightened up, wiping the tears off of his face, "Hermione's right. We need Dumbledore to make it legal. Let's go."

The three teenagers and ex-professor burst into Dumbledore's office, for Harry's second time in ten minutes. "Really Dumbledore!" The sly voice of Phineus Nigellus, Sirius' great-grandfather, said, "You really need to teach these students some manners! Barging into your office uninvited, twice for the Potter boy. I would have never allowed it in my day!"

"It's okay Phineus. It's obviously important," Dumbledore said. "Now, will you explain why you all are here."

"Before Harry entered Gryffendor Tower, I gave him letters Lily, James, Sirius and I all wrote, after they left twenty years ago. Harry found this enclosed in Sirius' letter," Remus said, handing Dumbledore the note, who read it and said, "It seems to all be in order…yes, he signed it, he was a very smart boy. Well, just to make it official, Remus Lupin, I hereby announce you to be Harry Potter's legal guardian, his godfather."

Remus turned to Harry, still smiling hugely, his hands on Harry's shoulders and said, "Harry, you can come straight to my apartment at the end of June. You won't have to go back to the Dursleys, ever."

"No!" Harry and Dumbledore said together, at once. Ron, Hermione, and Remus all stared at Harry bewildered. Dumbledore explained, "Harry must go back to the Dursleys every summer, because that's where his mother's blood is. Sixteen years ago, Lily Potter died to save Harry's life. Her sister, Petunia Dursley, and she have the same blood family blood. That is what has protected Harry from Voldemort every summer, and whenever he has been away from qualified wizards. The one thing Voldemort doesn't understand is love. The love of Lily to Harry has connected to Petunia. That is why he must stay at the Dursleys every summer, for at least two weeks, until he becomes of age, and can do magic away from school."

"Okay. I understand, but, could I stay at Arabella's for those two weeks, if she'd allow me? To keep his aunt and uncle in line?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Of course! But, Remus, I believe it's time for you to go home. According to the moon and sky," Dumbledore hinted.

"Yes! I'll be off! Bye you three!" Remus called and he left.

"Professor, I'm going to go to too. I need to ask him something, then I'll be off to bed," Harry asked, and Dumbledore said, "Of course Harry. And you two should probably get some sleep as well! Good-night!"

Harry chased after Remus, he called his name first, not wanting to be at the wrong end of Remus' wand again. "Remus!" He panted, "Could I stay with you after my aunt and uncle's this summer? And at Christmas?"

Remus looked overjoyed, "Of course Harry! And, if you need to contact me at all, just owl or floo me, using Dumbledore's office. Contact me anytime! Okay!"

"Of course! Bye Remus!" Harry said, and after one last hug, he watched his new godfather leave.

Back up in his dormitory, Harry pulled a scarlet and gold box out of the bottom of his trunk. He put the letters in the Time Turner in it.

He started to shuffle through all of the other things in his box. There were different mementos from his life at Hogwarts. These were mostly memories from his adventures, even if they had little significance, they were important to him. Smiling, he put the box back into the bottom of his trunk, put his pyjamas and fell asleep after another exciting adventure.


End file.
